A plus Student to A plus Boyfriend
by carlaivy
Summary: Ikuto just transferred to Amu's highschool. He is a very focused student with A s and a very focused athlete with no time for distractions a.k.a. girls. But will Amu change that? anuxikuto, rimaxnagehiko, and yayaxkukai. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shugo Chara in any way *sobs***

**Okay I hope you like it ^_^**

**AMUTO!!YAY!!**

**On with the story**

**A/N: Amu is 16 Ikuto 17 Tadase 16 Kukai 17 Yaya 16 Nagehiko 16 and Rima 16**

"Oi, Amu what up!!" yelled Kukai when he spotted Amu entering the school gates.

"Oh, hi, ready for the new school year?" asked Amu, to see if she was the only person that was nervous even though she was a junior.

"Yeah! I'm so excited for this year's soccer team because I may get to be captain." explained Kukai.

_Humf… I guess I'm the only person entering her junior year that is nervous… what's wrong with me, I mean I already know how to move around campus and have lots of friends to hang out with… so how come am I so nervous._

"Guys!Guys! Wait for me!" yelled someone from behind.

"On no here comes trouble haha" stated Kukai after he recognized who it was without turning around.

"OMG! How can you be so mean, admit you like Yaya just the way she is."

"Well Amu I do haha but we have something to tell you guys" Kukaii told Amu.

"HEY!! Amu!! Hello!!Darling!!" screamed Yaya as she approached them.

"H-Hi Y-Yaya" Amu was about to laugh because she realized that Kukai and Yaya were dating and she called him darling, but she resisted to let the laughter come out.

"So, you guys are dating now?" asked Amu just wanting to confirm it.

"Yes, haha" "Yup" said the perfect couple in unison.

After stating that Kukai and Yaya holding hands and Amu went to home room. They were in the same homeroom.

When they entered the room they found the rest of the gang, which was Rima, and Nagehiko.

_Holy Sh-! Rima is sitting on Nagehiko's lap and Yaya and Kukai are dating!! Am I the only person without a boyfriend… Well first lets confirm Rima and Nagehiko are officially together._

"So Rima are you and Nage together?" asked Amu.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful" replied Rima.

_Okay so I'm the single in the group. Great! But I am happy for them._

The guys started talking about what they did over the summer, and the girls started to that too when they got interrupted.

"Hinamori! Hi! How was your summer?" said Tadase very excited.

_Why am I in the same homeroom as him? Why god why?_**(sorry for those that like Tadase, but Amu hates him, and besides this is Amuto)**

"Hi, it was great" replied Amu with no interest at all.

"Oh okay, so did you miss me? My dear Amu?" smirked Tadase. This wanted to make Amu puke.

_I don't and never will understand why almost every girl in the school likes him._

"Ahh… do you really want me to answer that, "she knowing that the answer was no, but he took it as if it was a yes and responded, "No, because I know you did."

She just rolled her eyes.

"My dear I will leave you now to talk to my peeps ok?" asked Tadase.

"Of course, go now, talk to them all you want" said Amu with relief in her voice that Tadase was going to leave.

_Finally he's leaving_

Amu started to talk to her girlfriends about their vacations when Sensei entered and everyone got their seat. Yaya and Kukai sat together and of course Rima and Nagehiko, so Amu sat alone.

"Good Morning everyone. I hope you had a very nice vacation, but school has started so let's study hard okay?"

"…"replied everyone.

"mmm… okay… now let's see oh yes we have a new student joining us today, his name is Tskiyomi Ikuto **(sorry if I misspelled the name if I did please tell me how to write it right)**

Every girl except Yaya, Rima, and Amu gasped at the sight of him.

He was too hot, perfect skin, smooth lips, with well toned muscles, in a few words he was sexy.

"Hi everyone"

"Hello" replied every girl except the group of friends that didn't gasp.

"Ikuto, your seat is going to be, let's see, ohh next to Himamori Amu"said the teacher.

"It's HiNamori not HiMamori" replied Amu which made Ikuto know where he was going to sit.

"Hello" said Ikuto.

"Hi, I'm Amu" giving him her hand to shake.

All the girls except Yaya and Rima were crying because he didn'y sit next to them.

Amu expected him to shake her hand but he kissed it instead and said, "a pleasure"

With that he turned around to face the teacher and said nothing more.

_What the heck? What was that? Normal people shake hands not kiss them… but I have to admit he is very very good looking._

**So this is it. Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry if I disappoint you with Ikuto's attitude right now but that is going to change REALLY. Right now he is supposed to like a very focused person in school with A+'s and sports, no distractions at all. But that will change.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shugo Chara in any way :(**

**Thanks for those who reviewed!! yay reviewers!!**

**Ohh also thanks to those who told how to spell Ikuto's last name**

**BTW there is no charas in this story, sorry.**

**On with the story**

_Why can't I stop staring at him… OMG something's wrong with me… but he looks so cute concentrating…hmm but I bet he already has a girlfriend._

Riinngg, the bell rang it was time for break.

"Hey Amu, I saw that you couldn't take an eye of Tsukiyomi Ikuto" teased Rima.

"N-no I wasn't and besides I'm sure he already has a girlfriend" replied Amu.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Rima

_Well… I really don't know if he has a girlfriend, but obviously he has to have one, I mean look at him_

Amu and Rima walked to the tables outside, because they didn't like the cafeteria; it was too noisy. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey, this Tsukiyomi guy is supposed to be a very good swimmer" whispered Kukai to all of them.

"Really… and who cares?" said Yaya, with no interest at all.

"Me, what if he's super good and beats me so then he becomes captain of the team" replied Kukai a little stressed.

"Of course he won't you're the best from the school" Nagehiko told him.

They were talking about how the first class of the day went and of their summer vacations again. But then they heard a girl yell, "IKUTO!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

She was all over him, and he didn't do anything about it, so this made Amu think that she was his girlfriend.

Who wouldn't she was beautiful so she would make his perfect match.

_OHH… he already has a girlfriend… why is this bothering me… it's not as if I have any interest in him, I barely know him_

The school day went by fast, and swimming practice was about to begin. Amu, Yaya, and Rima, were there to support the guys.

"Yo, Amu are you here to see me practice?" asked Tadase

"In your dreams" replied Amu but he didn't hear her. Rima and Yaya just laughed at her response.

The boys came out and Yaya and Rima cheered for their boyfriends. Everybody went into the pool to warm up, while Amu was looking for someone.

_I wonder where Ikuto is, I don't see him anywhere_

Amu felt disappointed for not finding him and she didn't know why.

Then all of a sudden, "SEXY!!" every girl in the pool area screamed as they saw Ikuto.

Amu blushed when he saw him shirtless. He was hot, he was all muscular but in a slim way that made him even sexier.

Ikuto turned to see the girls and rolled his eyes, but when he saw that Amu blushed at the sight of him he smirked. **(This is a little bit of the Ikuto we now haha)**

_Wow he is, I'm going to regret admitting this but oh well, he is HOT._

Rima and Yaya saw that their friend blushed for a guy for the first time ever, so they started to question her.

"Hey, Amu why are you blushing?" asked Rima

"I-I'm am not" replied Amu defensively.

"Okay… so why are you stuttering?" asked Yaya.

"Argh. You guys" whined Amu.

"Haha" laughed both them.

"I hate you, both of you"

"Oh Amu you know we're just kidding," said Rima and this made Amu relax, but then, "NOT!!"

Amu got 'mad' at them so she turned around, her friends just continued laughing because their single friend was actually having a crush on the sexiest man on earth, when she barely even knew him.

Amu just couldn't stop staring at Ikuto all the swim practice, she was in a daze. He swam all the four strokes with perfectly, and beautifully.

Practice was over and Amu kept on staring at him. When he got out he noticed that she was staring at him so he turned to face her and smirked. Amu blushed by his actions because she got caught.

Ikuto just winked at her, thinking that he was going to 'interrogate' her about staring at him.

_Wow. She's staring at me… wait no sport and school only no girls allowed in my head._

"IKUTO!!" yelled Utau.

_Why am I dazzled by him he already has a girlfriend… oh and talking about the devil she's here again and all over him… wait why am I getting mad… ohh no what's wrong with me… I should go to the doctor._

Utau saw that Ikuto winked and Amu, and this mad her furious.

"Ikuto, who is she, the girl you winked at?" asked Utau.

Irritated Ikuto responded, "It's none of your business, leave me alone"

"Ahh Ikuto" whined Utau.

"…"

"I forgive you for winking at that ugly girl"

Ikuto just rolled his eyes, but deep deep down he was mad at her for calling Amu ugly.

_I just can't wait to see her tomorrow and 'interrogate' her about staring at me… wait no… stupid cat you can't get distracted with girls… focus on school and sports… but she is pretty… no Ikuto school and sports_

The guys finished changing and the girls were waiting for them_._

"Man, Ikuto is fast, I bet he will be announced as the team captain," said Kukai a little depressed.

"Aww, don't worry sweetie, you can be co-captain," said Yaya trying to comfort him.

With that they left but Ikuto saw Amu and he said, "Bye, Amu" and smirked.

Amu blushed and couldn't wait to see him the next day.

**So this is another chapter finished. Thanks for reading.**

**So far I think its good I don't know about you guys so please tell me by… reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Shugo Chara **

**I love you all who reviewed, thank you very much, you inspire me**

**Oh I also forgot to tell you that Ikuto and Utau are not siblings they are just 'friends' from childhood that transferred to the same school**

**On with the story**

The alarm clock went off, and for some miraculous reason Amu woke up immediately after it went off, she didn't wait for 30 more minutes like she always does

_I just can't wait to go to school and see Ikuto… wait Amu don't get your hopes up he already has a boyfriend… ahh who cares I can still see him even if he has a girlfriend_

Amu dressed in her school uniform, ate breakfast quickly, and left for school.

On the way to school she met with Rima who was leaving her house.

"Wow Amu you woke up early today" teased Rima

"Yup" she replied

_What's wrong with me I'm not using my 'cool 'n spicy' tone… stupid Ikuto and his hot body, his invading my mind and not letting me concentrate._** (Perverted Amu, thinking about Ikuto shirtless haha)**

Rima noticed that her friend was too into her thoughts that if she asked her something she would answer sincerely because she wasn't thinking about the answer.

"Hmm, Amu are you excited to see Ikuto?" Rima asked.

"Sure I am" said Amu, but when she realized what she had said it was too late, "U-UH u-UH of course I don't want to see him"

"Whatever you say"

_Dammit, I screwed up, know she will know that I have some interest in Ikuto… well she is my friend so I have told her sooner or later, and besides I don't think she is going to tell anyone._

Amu had bad luck that day because when they arrived to the school campus and found their friends Rima blurted out that Amu had a crush on Ikuto.

Amu was in shock by what Rima did, that she didn't notice that her friends left and a night-blue haired boy was approaching her.

_WHAT?!! Did Rima just tell everyone about Ikuto… what kind of friend does that… well I didn't tell her to keep it a secret… but what's wrong with her… she had the right to say it 'cuz I didn't tell her not too…_

While Amu was debating whether what her friend did was right or wrong, she had her mouth wide open because of the shock, which is embarrassing when the hottest guy ever is going to talk to you.

_I wonder what's going on… she's just standing there with her mouth wide open… haha this is funny I'm going to tease her about this… wait Ikuto don't get distracted she's just another girl, like , like, like Utau… no, no she isn't she's special… don't get distracted with her… argh I'll just get 'distracted' this one time and ask her why was she staring at me at practice_

Ikuto was determined to get 'distracted' only this time, so he was searching for Amu. He found her under a tree reading Romeo and Juliet **(which I also do not own)**

He walked up to her and sat down next to her.

Amu noticed that somebody sat down next to her, but she didn't want to stop reading she thought the play was so romantic, and it remembered her about Ikuto, so she didn't turn around to see who it was also because she thought it was her best guy friend ever Nagehiko.

"Hey Amu" said Ikuto

_That's not Nagehiko's voice, who is talking to me…_

She turned around and saw Ikuto next to her

"IKUTO!!! Ahem… I mean Hey" said Amu a little nervous

Ikuto just wanted to laugh

"So, Amu I wanted to ask you something" stated Ikuto with a serious face

"Y-yeah what i-is i-it?" stuttered Amu

With a smirk he asked, "Why were you staring at me yesterday at swim practice?"

Amu blushed because she remembered his hot body

"AHHHH" was all that came out her

_OHH… no what do I tell him, if I don't answer he's going to think that I like him… but I actually do like him a little bit… okay no, a lot bit… but he's not supposed to know not yet_

Ikuto was waiting for a complete sentence response.

_Okay I tell him because he has a hot body, which he actually has…and it's not as if girls don't tell him that_

But Amu did not know that nobody has ever told him that

"W-well, because y-you a-are very –"

"IKUTO!!Why are you with this ugly girl?" whined Utau

"Utau" said Ikuto irritated because Amu was going to tell him something and then got interrupted by Utau.

_OMG!!I was just going to tell him his hot, what was I thinking about… His girlfriend is so beautiful, he will never pay attention to me, I mean look at her and compared to her I'm trash_

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone, bye Ikuto" said Amu

_Utau, your getting on my nervous, now I lost the chance to tease Amu, because now I'm back to 'concentrated' mode… wait what?! She thinks Utau is my girlfriend… _

Ikuto was about to tell her that Utau was not his girlfriend but Utau spoke first

"Yeah, you should leave me and Ikuto alone, bye bye ugly face," replied Utau with irritation in her voice because the pink-haired girl still didn't leave

Amu waited to see if Ikuto said something about the ugly face thing, but he didn't, he just sat there with no expression in his face, so Amu just ran away from the 'couple'

_What wrong with her, calling Amu ugly… oh yeah I need to tell that Utau is not my girlfriend_

Ikuto came out of mind to tell Amu but realized that she was running away

He was going to run after her, but didn't but he did not want anymore 'distractions'

_Why does my heart ache, I knew he had a girlfriend… but seeing her just with him and calling me ugly and him not saying anything just broke my heart, why why do I feel like this… I don't even know him that much to even love him… I know I like him but loving him_

Amu was running until Nagehiko saw her crying and stopped her

"What's wrong Amu?" he asked with concern

"I don't know" she replied with sobs

Then Rima came and asked her boyfriend what was happening and he told her he didn't know yet, Amu just kept on sobbing

_I need to stop crying he doesn't care for me… he already has a girlfriend, so why would he need me anyway…I'm just going to avoid him_

Amu stopped crying and turned to her 'cool 'n spicy' character

"Amu are you okay? What happened?" asked the couple in unison

"I'm fine, it was just that I saw Ikuto and Utau together, and somehow it stung me, but I'm okay now, she replied

"Are you sure?" asked her best buddy Nagehiko

"Really, I'm not going to let that bother me"

"Okay if you say so, but if you need to talk about that just come to us" said Rima

"Okay"

With that the couple and Amu went to Lit class.

_I'm going to see him in the next class but I'm determined to not talk to him and act as if he doesn't exist_

_Lit class next, I should not get 'distracted' but I'm just going to apologize to her and that it no more 'distractions' I promise._

**Poor Amu she got heartbroken, but will Ikuto make it all better**

**So there goes another chapter, I hope you liked it**

**Please Review please please please**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shugo Chara **

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while**

**Thanks to the reviewers**

**Enjoy **

_I'm determined to not talk to him… really… well maybe… no, I have to have strong will power and not talk to him… what does he even need me for_

Everybody was in the classroom except for Ikuto; he was outside the classroom thinking.

I need to apologize to her for what Utau did… No should not get distracted… it's not as if I care so much for her… well, I do… but I need to be 'concentrated' now… I will ignore her

Ikuto entered the classroom and ignored Amu.

Amu noticed that he didn't even look at her, so she got even madder

_Oh… so he's not going to talk to me, well I'm going to …_

"Hi Tadase" she said almost yelling so that Ikuto could hear

Ikuto couldn't not ignore what Amu just did, so he turned to see Amu starting to talk to Tadase instead of him

What, what is wrong with her, she shouldn't be talking to him… everybody except knows that she hates him… why am I bothered by that I need to be 'concentrated'

Rima, Nagehiko, Kukai, and Yaya were in shock, because they knew that their friend hated Tadase and now she is talking to him

"Amu, what are you doing?" whispered Rima to Amu so that Tadase couldn't hear.

Amu just ignored her and kept on talking to Tadase.

"So Tadase how are you today?" she asked with a flirty voice.

"I guess I'm fine, and you my queen?" he asked with a smirk on his face

_What?!! What am I doing? I hate him… but it was my first reaction to talk to Tadagay_**(sorry to those that like Tadase but this is Amuto**) _when Ikuto didn't even pay attention to me…but I know he has a girlfriend he would never have any interest in me… what am I doing? I should stop this now_

"Haha… don't call me that ok… I got to go bye" Amu said when she realized that she was talking to the person that irritated her the most.

"Oh no you won't" Tadase said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back and sitting her in his lap, "we still have a lot to talk about… since it's the first time that you've spoken to me.

"Leave her alone, she said she had to go" said Kukai

"GO!! KUKAI!!GO!!" cheered hid girlfriend Yaya.

"No" replied Tadase

_What's wrong with Tadagay???!!!_

"Let me go!" Amu yelled

"No we're talking" he said

Kukai was about to punch him for not letting his friend but Yaya jumped on him because she thought he was too handsome and brave.

_That Tadase gets on my nerves… he doesn't understand Amu, she wants him to let her go, he's just like we need to talk blablabla… he's stupid… should I get 'distracted' again to help her… ok I will only this time and no more 'distractions' only school and sports_

"She told you to leave her alone" Ikuto said with a stern voice

"Why should I if she likes me?" Tadase said with a smirk

"She –"

Amu tried to get up but he was holding her waist not letting her get up

Ikuto got mad, furious, for a reason that he didn't figure out yet

He got so mad that he turned his hands into fist and said, "Let HER GO!!...1…2…3… okay you asked for it"

Ikuto punched him on the face this made him fall from his chair and Amu come down with him, but Ikuto caught her

He was grabbing her waist from preventing her from falling/. When Amu realized that he was grabbing her waist she blushed like a tomato.

_What did I just do?! Oh no I'm gonna get in so much trouble … only because I got distracted… ah who cares it was worth it, for her I'd do anything… wait I'm not interested in her and anyone else… okay no more 'distractions'_

_OMG!! He is Tadagay for me… that's so nice… wait no he has a girlfriend… but what if he is interested in me… Amu don't get your hopes up… I'm blushing, no, no, no that's bad_

"Ahem… Ikuto your still holding me, " Amu said with her face down so that her bangs would hide her blushing from him

"Oh, yeah, haha, you like it?" he said with a smirk on his face

_What?!! Why did I just say that?!... I need to 'concentrate'_

"Pervert" Amu said while turning her head to tell him

When she turned around to face him their faces were very close that they breathed in each other's breath **(that sounds weird, oh well)**

Amu blushed even more if that's possible and Ikuto had a tint of pink in his cheeks when he saw Amu that close.

"I'm sorry" Amu said while turning away still in his arms

_OMG!! We almost kissed… I felt butterflies in my stomach… I guess I do like him, like Rima said… but does he like me back, well he does have a girlfriend_

_Wow!! We almost kissed and I felt something weird in my stomach… I shouldn't let her 'distract' me, but I think I like her… no that's not possible… but she is pretty and her body is … WHAT?! STOP THINKING THAT IKUTO…oh yeah I have to tell her that Utau is not my girlfriend._

"Amu" Ikuto said in a concerned tone

"Thank You" she said with a blush on her face

"Oh its okay, I wanted to tell you something,"

"Mmm O-okay "

"Utau, or the girl you saw earlier today is not my girlfriend, she's just a friend from very very very long ago, and also, I don't think I'm the one that is supposed to be saying this I'm sorry for what she called you" Ikuto said in a serious tone

"Oh, it's okay, hehe" Amu said happily

_He doesn't have a girlfriend… YES!!... I have a chance with him… wait Amu maybe he already likes someone_

"Mmm okay… do you want to go to swim practice with me?" Asked Ikuto with a look of confusion on his face

_Why did I ask her that? I shouldn't get 'distracted' by her… but something inside me really wants her to -_

"I-I think m-maybe y-yes, but I can't g-go I h-have al-lot of homework" Amu said stuttering because she was nervous

"Oh well" he said with a little tiny bit of sadness in his voice

"B-but I-I think I c-can g-go if s-someone gives m-me a ride b-back h-home" Amu said

_No, why did I ask that, that's so embarrassing, and I do have lots of homework_

"I can give you a ride" he said with excitement

"Okay meet you after lunch?"

"Sure"

_NOOO!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE I'M GETTING 'DISCONCENTRATED' AGAIN… BUT I actually do want to take her to her house_

Tadase was unconscious on the floor, and he woke up when Amu was asking Ikuto to take her to her house.

He got up and yelled at Ikuto, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"

"Okay" Ikuto said with no interest

Tadase just got up and left the room running and crying.

Everybody just laughed because of Tadase's reaction, and Amu's friends were laughing of happiness because their friend finally realized that she likes Ikuto although she won't tell him never.

So they started to plan a way to get them together.

**So there's another chapter**

**I hope you liked it**

**If it isn't that good I'm sorry it's because I wasn't that inspired to write it because of homework and sports and blablabla**

**Please review please please please**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own shugo chara in any way possible**

**On with the story**

Ikuto invited Amu to go see him at swim practice, so he was waiting eagerly for lunch

Why did I invite her to go see me? Well it wasn't as if I didn't want her to go…but I need to concentrate in school and sports if I want to be successful in life … there is no need for girls right now …but I want to get to know her

RRIINNGG

It was time for lunch, and Ikuto went to sit down under the tree where he had found Amu last time and she left crying.

Amu immediately went to look for Ikuto

She found him sitting under the tree last time, and he was sleeping

Amu sat down next to him

"Ikuto" Amu whispered

"…"

"Ikuto are you awake" she said while shaking him a little

_HAHA… this is so funny faking that I'm asleep…I have a plan…_

_I guess his tired…should I leave…even though I told him I was going to go, and I wanted to go … but his sleeping and he might even skip practice_

"Ikuto" Amu said again while shaking him to make sure that he was really sleeping

"GOTCHA" he yelled with a smirk while grabbing her and pulling her down to his chest and rolling on top of her

She was on the ground now facing him

He was on top of her with his knees next to hers and his elbows next to her head

Both of them blushed; Amu like a tomato and Ikuto a little shade of pink

_Wow…this is an awkward position… his face is so perfect… he smells so good… OMG!! What am I thinking… well I do admit that I do like him but I should not be like this… but he is like an angel_

_What did I just do… but I got to admit that she is pretty and she smells like strawberries…I need to stop getting 'distracted'_

"Ummm, I-ikuto" Amu said

"Oh yeah,haha sorry" He said a little embarrassed by what he just did

"It's okay"

Ikuto and Amu were getting up and fixing there uniform

"So are we going to practice?" Ikuto asked with a smirk

Amu was blushing again because she was imagining him shirtless again

"Y-yeah" Amu replied

"Okay, let's hurry up, come on" he said while grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction his car was

_OMG!! HIS HOLDONG MY HAND… I THINK HE HASN'T NOTICED YET_

_WHAT?! I'M HOLDING HER HAND… MAYBE SHE HASN'T NOTICED YET… SO FOR IT TO NOT LOOK WEIRD I'M GOING TO KEEP ON HOLDING TO HER HAND UNTIL WE REACH THE CAR…her hand is really soft…argh Ikuto stop getting distracted by her_

They reached the car, and hopped in, and drove off to the swim practice

_What if there is more to life than just studying and doing sports then being successful… I just feel this thing inside that brings me to Amu and makes me want to know her, be there for her always, take care of her and…and, and love her…wait I love her, that's why I always want to be with her and asked her to go see, me but I need no more 'distractions', but what if I am allowed to get 'distracted' once in awhile_

_I wonder what Ikuto is thinking about… he is always thinking, but right now it's as if he had epiphany or something like that… hmm I wonder why I always want to be with, well I know I like him but do I love him…_

Amu was brought out of her thoughts because Ikuto asked her something

"Huh" was all she could say

"Do you think there is more to life than just studying and playing sports?" Ikuto asked

"OF COURSE!!" Amu said a little bit too energetically, " I mean yeah"

She was starting to blush to a little shade of pink

"Haha" Ikuto couldn't resist laughing at the way she answered

"Aw Ikuto don't laugh at me" she said with a sad face

"Ahem, I'm sorry"

"What I mean is that there is more to just school and sports, you have to meet people, go out on dates, relax, and enjoy yourself" Amu said

"Okay thank you"

_So I guess I can get 'distracted' I mean enjoy life once in awhile_

"I guess you're welcome"

They kept on talking and laughing until they arrived to the practice where Amu's friends where waiting for them and other two people

"So guys do you know what we're supposed to do right?" Nagehiko asked Rima, Yaya, and Kukai

"YES!!" they all said

Amu and Ikuto arrived and then two people came stomping towards the car they were in

Ikuto came out of the car and was going to go around to open Amu's door but Utau jumped on him and he landed on the car trunk and all of a sudden she kissed him

Amu was heartbroken when she saw that, but she was disrupted form her feelings because Tadase came opened her door and also kissed her

Ikuto pushed Utau back and told her, "WHAT THE HECK ID WRONG WITH YOU?!!"

"Aw Ikuto I love you, and why are you with her?" she whined

Ikuto was so mad at her for kissing him out of the blue and in front of Amu, and when Utau and him were just friends

"YOU CAN'T TELL WHY I CAN'T BE WITH HER IF I LIKE HER!!" Ikuto yelled

_OMG!! I just yelled that I like Amu and now the whole world knows…well it's only Amu's friends, Utau, and Tadagay_

Utau just left with tears in her eyes because she knew that Ikuto didn't love her but it was no official.

Amu didn't hear Ikuto's declaration because she was too shocked by what Tadase was doing

"Guys I think we don't have to get our plan going" Kukai stated when everyone heard Ikuto said that he liked Amu

Ikuto turned around still somewhat mad but he got madder again when he saw that Tadase was kissing the girl that he loved and she was struggling to get out of his grip.

Ikuto pushed him away from Amu

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY AMU, IDIOT?" He yelled furious

_Who cares if I call her mine I already yelled that I like her_

What Ikuto didn't know was the Amu hadn't heard him

_What? I'm his now… well, I do like him_

**I hope you liked it**

**Guys please review; that is what gets me going to write a new chapter**

**So if you want to see another chapter review**

**Let's try to get at least 5 reviews **

**I won't write another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own shugo chara in any way possible**

**Sorry guys I know I told you I would update as soon as I got 5 reviews but, my uncles came to visit so I didn't have time because I also had to do homework and sports**

**I'm really sorry**

**But here is the chapter**

_What? I'm his now… well, I do like him_

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME OR WHAT KIDDY KING, WHY DID YOU KISS AMU, WHEN SHE IS MINE??!!" Ikuto said furiously.

Amu was too surprised by what Ikuto had yelled, that she couldn't say anything

"She is not yours, so I can do whatever I want with her?"

Amu got back to the real world as soon as she heard what Tadase had said

"YOU cannot do whatever you want with me!!" yelled Amu emphasizing the 'you'

"But –"

"No but's, who the heck gives you the right to do anything with me eh??" Amu said with anger in her voice

Tadase just left, with tears and his eyes

"You will regret this!" he yelled at Amu

Amu didn't pay attention, because she was now staring at Ikuto, who was in shock by the way Amu had reacted

"Ahem" she said trying to get his attention

She did get his attention

"WOW!! That was… awesome I guess…he left crying" he said with a smirk in his face

"Haha yeah I had never done that… but changing subjects, am I YOURS now?" Amu asked

_I really want to know why he called me his… I hope he likes me_

_Oh no, she's going to yell at me like she did with Tadase, what should I do…wait there's a sparkle in her eyes… it's as if she wants me to say yes or something… what should I do, I shouldn't get that distracted, ah who cares I can still be successful in life_

A smirk started to form in his face

"Well… Amu… I think I like you"

Amu blushed at what he said, and she couldn't speak for a few seconds and this made Ikuto worry a bit

"Uh, uh… I a-a-a-a-also like y-y-you" Amu said stuttering a lot

"YES!!" yelled Kukai, Yaya, Nagehiko, and Rima

Yaya was overly excited that she went and jumped on top of Amu

"I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD TELL HIM YOU LIKED HIM!!! YAY!!" she was yelling at Amu's face

Kukai went to take his girlfriend from Amu, and then he kissed with Yaya because he loved how she acted.

Nagehiko gave Amu thumbs up, and a wink

Rima hugged her and went with Nagehiko and gave him a peck on the cheek, but the wasn't enough for him so he kissed her on lips

Amu blushed even more of that was possible because her friends were congratulating her for tell Ikuto that she liked him, but she was blushing because they did it on front of him

_Wow…she likes me too, what should I do…should I go out with her?_

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for w-what m-my friends did" she said

"No, it's okay… Amu would you want to go to the movies or the aquarium with me this Saturday?" Ikuto asked with a smirk on his face

"I would like the aquarium" Amu said with more confidence

_This must be a dream… I mean this hot guy just told me he liked me and I did too, and now he asked me to go out_

_I should plan my schedule for Saturday; I have homework, sports and then my date with Amu_

"Okay, so we have a date on Saturday, my kitten"

_Kitten, what the heck was that? This living life thing or getting 'distracted' thing really affects how I think_

_Kitten?? Oh well, it sounds so beautiful when he calls me that_

"Jiji, Um… Ikuto, shouldn't we, well you actually be going to swim practice"

"Yeah, that's right, let's go"

Ikuto grabbed Amu hand and then they went walking to the pool

_I hope I don't blush like a tomato when I see him shirtless, please god help me… Aww we look like a couple, holding hands like this._

**I hope you like it**

**Sorry it was short, but I promised I would update as soon as I got 5 reviews , so I did this short chapter**

**Please review guys**

**Lets at least get 10 reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own shugo chara**

Ikuto left Amu so that he could go change, and be ready for practice. Amu went to the bleachers.

All of her friends were looking at her witrh smiles in their faces.

"What?" she asked in her cool 'n spicy voice

"oh you know what" Rima said

"Argh, guys, I don't know how I got the courage to tell him or anything, but I'm glad it happened"

"haha, we're just kidding" Kukai said while messing up her hair

"We're happy for you because it's the first time you have actually fallen in love with someone" Nagehiko said

Amu was glad that her friends were happy for her, but that gladness soon turned to nervousness when she heard all the girls screaming "IKUTO WE LOVE YOU!! YOU ARE SO HOT!!"

_Omg!! He's coming…and shirtless… look at his abs… wow… oh no I'm starting to blush, I hope nobody notices_

Amu was hoping that her friends would somehow help her avoid blushing but they were too busy talking: Nagehiko with Rima, and Kukai with Yaya

_Awww they look so cute… I wish I had someone to talk to about anything and he would understand an dlisten to me… wait, maybe I will very soon have someone…I mean Ikuto already said he liked me… what would we look like together_

The thoughts about being with Ikutol made her blush even more

Amu was daydreaming about her and Ikuto being together, that she didn't notice that the person she was thinking about was approaching her

_Stupid fan girls, why do they always have to scream, they hurt my sensitive ears… Haha look at Amu she's all red and like in a transe, I should go tease her… wait Ikuto you have practice right now you should concentrate… it'll be okay, nobody's in the pool anyway_

Ikuto waved a hand in front of Amu's face, but she didn't react

"Amu are you thinking about me?" Ikuto asked with a smirk on his face

"Huh what… Ikuto!!" Amu yelled surprised because she didn't expect him to be sitting next to her

"Were you thinking about me, dear Amu?" he asked with his smirk on his face

Amu blushed even a darker shade of red, because she was actually thinking about him

"Um, um, um, maybe…yes" Amu said in defeat because she thought he would laugh at her or something similar.

"I always think of you" he said in a seductive tone

Ikuto was leaning forward, every second getting closer and closer to his Amu, his sub conscience was telling him to kiss her

_Is he going to kiss me… oh no, I don't want him to kiss me until it's official that we are going out,if we someday do go out… but I also want him to do it_

Amu was blushing like crazy, but then

"IKUTO!! COME DOWN HERE PRACTICE IS STARTING!!" the coach with a somewhat angry voice

Ikuto stopped when he heard this, and his conscience noticed what he was doing

_Was I about to kiss her? It's not as if I don't want to, but first I want her and me to be official, and a date doesn't make it official… argh I'm not used to getting this distracted, but io actually like the feeling_

"Sorry, Amu, I shouldn't have done that" Ikuto said while lowering his face and covering ti with his eyes

"N-No, i-it's o-okay" she said stuttering

" Okay, talk to you about our date after practice, kitten, oh and cheer for me during the relay practices okay?"

"haha, okay"

_OMG!! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A DATE…OH AND WHEN HE CALLS ME KITTEN ITS WEIRD BUT CUTE… I JUST LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART_

Amu was just waiting for practice to end

**Okay , so there goes another chapter**

**Sorry it's short**

**Please review, and give ideas of what should happen in the aquarium for their date**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own shugo chara, that's really sad **

_Wow, Ikuto swims like dolphin, he's super fast… I can't believe I'm going on a date with him_

Amu was thinking about how her date with Ikuto would go and how beautiful he swam

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize that practice was over

Ikuto went to get changed, he was about to go talk to Amu, but somebody or somebodies did not let him come through

It was Nagehiko and Kukai

"Hey, umm, Kukai and Nagehiko right?" he said with a somewhat irritated voice because he was making Amu wait

"Yes" said Nagehiko

"Ikuto we're just here to tell that, we are happy that you like Amu and she likes you back, and all that stuff, but …" Kukai said with a serious face

"But"

"If you hurt her feelings in anyway, you are going to regret it, because we are her friends and we don't want to see her hurt got it?" Nagehiko said with a very serious and angry face

"Yes; I don't ever want to hurt her ever and if I did I don't know what I would do..." Then a smirk started to form on Ikuto's face, "… But can I kiss her?"

"HAHAHAHA" both Nagehiko and Kukai started to laugh

"Of, course… but if she doesn't want to kiss you and you force her, you're dead dude" Nagehiko said with again a really scary and serious face.

When it came to his best friend Amu, Nagehiko was very serious.

"Okay, so can I go now, I'm making Amu wait for me" Ikuto said trying to get through

"Oh sure, see ya, buddy" Said Kukai

_Sigh… boy, Amu does have some really good friends that look after her… well I don't want to keep her waiting much more, so gotta run…and it's already kind of late they should be closing the pool really close and it looks like it's going to rain_

Amu was waiting for Ikuto, by now she was all alone because Yaya and Rima left to meet their boyfriends at their cars

Ikuto came running in, and saw Amu, who was string at the ceiling

"I don't think the ceiling is going to move any time soon" he said with a smirk

"AHHH" Amu yelled while falling from the bench

Ikuto caught her before she could hit her head with the floor

Amu blushed and turned away, and this made him chuckle

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry

"Um um y-yes"

Amu was blushing like crazy because of the closeness

Ikuto stood her up, and let go of her waist

"So we were going to –"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Amu yelled horrified

She jumped and hugged Ikuto really tight

The lights went off and a thunder was starting

"What…." Ikuto started to say but didn't finish because he heard Amu sobbing

_What???!!! Why is she crying, did I hurt her or something_

_I just hate and dark and thunder, and when they happen at the same time it's worse_

"Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto said with a lot of worry in his voice

"I-I'm s-scared" she said sobbing and grabbing him even tighter

_OHH, Now I get, she's scared of thunder_

"It's okay, I'm here" Ikuto said while rubbing her back in comfort

Ikuto was trying to get Amu to walk so they could go to the car and get home fast, but Amu wouldn't walk, she just stood still, still sobbing but less now

"Amu, let's go home" Ikuto whispered to her

"I-ikuto, I-I'm too scared I-I can't m-move s-sorry" Amu said trying to look at him through the dark

"Okay, so I guess there's no other option" he said with a smirk, but she couldn't see it, "I'll have to carry you"

Ikuto carried Amu bridal style, and took her to the car

While going to the car, another thunder was heard so Amu grabbed Ikuto by the neck and buried her head in his chest

_I can't believe I'm doing this… I look so stupid… why am I scared of thunder, this is so embarrassing, but he actually has a really muscular body… and he smells good too_

_This is weird but at the same time it feels right, I wish I could have Amu like this forever_

They reached the car and Ikuto put her in the passenger's seat and buckled her up

"Are you okay?" He said while soaking wet

Amu looked up at him and nodded

_He looks so hot with his hair wet, and his sapphire eyes_

Ikuto went to the driver's seat, buckled up and started the car to Amu's house

While driving, Amu fell asleep

They arrived at her house and he woke her up

"Oh, were here, sorry I fell asleep" said Amu

"It's okay, go get some rest, and we'll talk about our date some other day" he said with a smirk

Amu blushed

"Okay, but you can call me in the morning and we'll talk about it then so that we can go tomorrow… if you want" Amu said blushing a darker shade of red

"I'll cal you in the morning then, and sorry I can't walk you to the door, but I'm already soaking wet and I don't want to get sick for our date tomorrow, but I'll give you something else, close your eyes" he said yet again with a smirk

Amu closed her and wondered what he was going to do

He leaned forward, and kissed her forehead, "Good night kitten"

"G-good N-night" she said blushing again

He waited for her to go into her house and left with a smile, but an actual smile

**So there's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please give me more ideas for their date in the aquarium, I have considered some, but I want to get more so that I can combine them**

**Yay!!**

**So please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own shugo chara**

**Chapter 9**

**Wow I can't believe I have gotten this far**

**Thanks to all of those who review**

**On with the story**

Amu couldn't speak 1 because too excited about the date she was going to have with Ikuto and 2 because of the thunder

She covered her ears so the she couldn't hear the thunder but she still heard it

Amu was care to death but didn't cry because she was distracting herself with Ikuto thoughts

_Oh I'm so scared what should I do, my parents aren't home, I'm all alone…I wish Ikuto was here…should I call him…no he's going to think that I'm a scardy cat… who cares I call him_

Amu called Ikuto but he didn't answer the first time so she called again

RRRIIINGG RRRIIINNGG

Ikuto groaned and looked at the clock it was 1:30 AM. He was angry because they woke him up and interrupted his dreams about Amu

"Yes" Ikuto said with an angry voice

_Shit, I shouldn't have called him, now he's mad_

Amu couldn't hold back the tears that were trying to get out from fear of thunder and hearing that Ikuto was mad, made the fears flow out

"Yes" Ikuto said annoyed because nobody answered him even after they woke him up really early

He heard someone crying on the end of the phone

"Amu is that you" he asked with concern

"I-I'm s-sorry I s-shouldn't h-have called"

_Why did I answer like that, now she thinks I'm angry at her… well I was at first but I didn't know it was her… what should I do now…_

"No, don't worry, what's wrong why are you crying" He asked with all the anger gone

"Ikuto I-I need y-you h-here, I'm s-scared, c-could you come?" she asked hopefully

_She wants me??!!!_

"Yeah be right there in about ten minutes"

"Thank you" and she hanged up

Ikuto arrived at Amu's house and entered because Amu left the door opened for him

_I guess her room is upstairs_

He searched and reached Amu's room.

He came in and found Amu curled up in a ball hugging a pillow and trying not to let too many tears flow

"Amu… I'm here" he said with sadness because he couldn't bear to see her like that

"Ikuto…"

Ikuto sat next to her on her bed; she opened her eyes and saw him looking straight at her

Amu smiled a little bit, because her 'prince' was here to rescue her

"Are you ok?" he asked while placing her in his lap and hugging her

"Y-yes, now that you are here… thanks for coming… "

"No problem"

Then another thunder was heard and she hugged Ikuto a lot harder

_She must really be afraid of thunder…she's trembling… what can I do to help her_

_I must look like an idiot to him, being scared by thunder…_

"Ikuto…do you think…being scared of thunder is stupid?" Amu asked with sadness because of the answer might be but also with curiousness because she wanted to know what he was thinking

"What…no"

"Really?"

"No, if you're scared it's ok, everyone is scared of something"

Amu looked up at him and smiled

_He really does know how to make me feel better… I'm really looking forward to our date…wait_

"So, Ikuto…"

"Yeah…"

"What are we going to do, when is it going to be, today, tomorrow, next week?????" Amu asked to exited

"HAHA"

_She's so cute, she forgot all about the rain… but maybe we should go today after we rest_

"WHAT?" she asked irritated

"It's just… you… never mind" Ikuto said with a smirk

Amu was about to say something but then darkness

"AHHHHH" Amu started crying again

_Stupid, thunder… now my Amu is crying again_

Ikuto hugged her tighter but she kept on crying

Ikuto started to look for ways to make her feel better; he didn't come up with anything good so he decided to lay her on her bed, so that she could somehow get to sleep

"Amu, dear, please stop crying, I'm here with you"

He laid her on her bed and he laid next to her. Amu's crying soon turned to sobs

He pulled her close to his chest and hugged her waist

Amu soon stopped sobbing, and had her head buried in his chest

"I-I'M S-SORRY I'M SUCH A S-SCARDY C-CAT"

"No, you're not, you're a kitten" he said trying to make her laugh

But nobody responded

Amu had fallen asleep

"But you're my kitten"

With that Ikuto inhaled Amu's strawberry scent and drifted to sleep

**Okay guys so that's it**

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but please review and tell me if you liked it or not**

**Oh I still accept more ideas for their date, although I have considered some and I'm going to try and combine them in a way**

**Well that's it…..REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own shugo chara**

**Enjoy**

Amu woke up to find herself embraced by strong muscled arms

_What??!!_

She blushed like crazy

"Ikuto…what are you…oh yeah…are you awake?" Amu whispered

"Hmmm" Ikuto said with eyes shut

"Ikuto wake up"

"…"

"Iku –"

Ikuto grabbed her and put her on top of his chest, and hugged her

Amu blushed and laid her head on his chest

Ikuto still had his eyes closed and said with a smirk, "So, you're enjoying this?"

"Ummm, m-maybe"

"Ikuto, I'm so sorry I called you at 1 in the morning"

"No worries, kitten, but I have a question…"

_What is he going to ask me… oh god_

There was a glint on Amu's eyes

"Yes"

"Are you ready to go on our date?" he said with a smirk

Amu nodded because she was just too happy and without words

Ikuto went to his house to change and they were supposed to meet at the entrance of the aquarium

Ikuto arrived and saw Amu sitting on a bench watching some birds

"Hey Amu"

"H-hi"

_Wow…look at him … he looks so hot_

Amu stood up

_She looks gorgeous…_

"Are you ready?" he said with a smirk while walking to the ticket booth

"Totally" she said while blushing

"Hello, how can I help you?" said the lady, while ignoring Amu totally and looking at Ikuto and winking at him

_Look at her, she like wants to eat him…I'm not suited for him, I mean he's perfect and me I'm just me_

Amu's smile disappeared and she turned around

"I would want two tickets, and please stop looking at me like that I'm already taken by her" Ikuto said with a smirk while looking at Amu, who was blushing like a tomato

"Okay… here you go" the lady said angrily and disappointed

"Amu you shouldn't get jealous, I invited you here with me, okay?"

"Okay" she said while hugging him

When they entered it was very crowded

"So, where do you want to go first, Amu dear?"

"U-UH t-the d-dolphins"

"Okay, lead the way"

They arrived at the dolphins place, but to their inconvenience there was many more people, so Amu got separated from Ikuto

_Shit… Amu's lost, where could she be…_

_Oh no, I got separated from Ikuto, how do I find him…_

Ikuto searched for Amu, and Amu searched for Ikuto

There were less people by now, but it was till kind of crowded

Amu was next to some stairs, and then all of a sudden she reached the shark's lair

Besides being scared of thunder she was also scared of sharks

Amu was still looking for Ikuto, when a shark passed right next to her, and she jumped

But, she was next to some stairs

Amu was flying down the stairs

Ikuto was still searching for Amu when he heard someone screaming, he looked up and he saw his love falling down the stairs

Before she could hit herself with the concrete Ikuto caught her and she fell on top of him

Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto; she hugged him immediately still trembling from seeing the shark

_Finally I found her…_

"Amu…" He said while lifting up her head

She looked up into his eyes, and got lost in them

He then leaned in until their faces where centimeters apart and then all of a sudden Amu closed the space between them

**Well here ends this chapter**

**I hope you liked it, and sorry I didn't update sooner**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG!!! Guys I'm so so so sorry I couldn't update any sooner, really. It's just that during break I had tons of homework then I went out of town and my parents would not let take my laptop, and then I returned to school and I had swim meets and lots and lots of homework**

**I'm soooooooo sorry, but here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own shugo chara**

**Enjoy**

Recap:

"Amu…" He said while lifting up her head

She looked up into his eyes, and got lost in them

He then leaned in until their faces where centimeters apart and then all of a sudden Amu closed the space between them

* * *

Amu was kissing Ikuto

_Amu, is kissing me!!!_

_What, am I doing I'm not like this….but I, I like it_

They deepened the kiss, and they would have never separated if it wasn't because they needed to breathe

Amu looked at Ikuto's eyes and started blushing

"I-Ikuto…I'm sorry"

She got up and started to run away, now that there were few people around

Ikuto got up too and started to follow after her

_Why did I do that? We are not even officially girlfriend and boyfriend, and I wanted my first kiss to be with an official boyfriend, I'm so stupid_

Amu was crying and was already at the park when she bumped into somebody

"Amu??" said the stranger

Amu looked up to see her friend Kukai

She just started to cry on Kukai's chest

"W-what happened…was it Ikuto… oh he is dead meat!"

Kukai just gave Amu a supporting hug, and kept on telling her that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to pay for what Ikuto did to her

_Amu stop crying and tell him that it wasn't Ikuto's fault…or else he will do some serious harm to Ikuto_

Ikuto just kept on running but he lost track of Amu

_Where could she be?... maybe I should go to the park and look for her there_

Ikuto was looking for her in the park, and he saw a spot of pink, but someone was hugging her and when he looked to see the face of the person hugging her

Midnight blue eyes met with emerald green eyes that were full of fury

_Shit! I'm dead… he thinks I did something to Amu…_

"IKUTO!!!" Kukai yelled with all the anger he had in his voice

This made Amu stop crying, because she realized that Ikuto was in danger

Kukai was now puffing with anger at seeing the person that harmed his friend

Amu attempted to say something to Kukai but nothing came out because of all the crying

Kukai was now charging at Ikuto

_Ohh no! What should I do?... Ikuto…_

Amu yet again attempted to say something

"KUKAI STOP THIS!!!.... HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

Amu yelled just in time for Kukai to stop his fist from hitting Ikuto on the stomach

Amu fell to her knees and started to sob again

"Don't, stop…"she whispered

Ikuto ran to her and hugged her

"Thank you" he whispered to Amu

_That was close… I couldn't even move… I was paralyzed… I just saw his eyes full and fury and rage, I thought I was going to die_

_That was close…_

Amu hugged him back, and tightened her hug because her cat boy was safe

After a few minutes Amu let go of Ikuto

Kukai was now sitting on a bench close to them, talking to Yaya on the phone

"Kukai…" Amu said a little afraid of Kukai because he saw the scary side of her friend

"Amu, why didn't you tell me it wasn't him before I launched at him with all my anger?"

"Because, I, I couldn't speak… I'm so sorry"

"No, it's okay, but what happened?"

"It's dumb… it's just that we had a date and then we kissed, but I wanted my first kiss to be with an official boyfriend and stuff and so I don't know I just…it's just not like me to be like that… I just got a little sad; I'm so sorry it's childish of me"

Kukai smiled at his friend's explanation

"It's okay, but now I know I can count on him caring about you… because seeing the way he hugged you when you were crying on your knees and the way he didn't stop looking for you after you left… it just show how much he cares for you"

Amu hugged Kukai

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and she started to blush

"So, that was why you ran away?" Ikuto asked with concern in his eyes

"Y-yeah… stupid right?"

Kukai started to feel kind of awkward so he just left

"No, it's your opinion, and I respect it"

"Ikuto, I think I'm in love with you"

Amu blushed even more because she just confessed her love

_What's wrong with me?? I'm not like this, but every time I'm with Ikuto I feel strong… OMG!! What is he going to say?_

_She just confessed to me… this is the best day of my life… now let's make it official_

"Amu… I love you too….would you want to be my girlfriend?"

Amu just smiled and then all of a sudden

"YES A MILLION TIMES!!!"

She hugged Ikuto with such force that they fell to the floor

Ikuto rolled on top of her and kissed her with such passion that Amu grunted a little

After they finished kissing Ikuto laid next to her

The sun was setting

"This is the happiest day of my life" Amu said while smiling at her cat boy

"Mine too kitten"

Amu blushed at this

"I'm tired, I think I should go home now" Amu said a little sad because she didn't want the day to end

"I'll walk you"

_Ikuto, the hottest guy in school is MY boyfriend…wow_

While Amu was thinking that, she remembered they had school on Monday, and Ikuto had Fan girls

"Um Ikuto, I was wondering, um, about school what will your fangirls say?"

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk

"Of course not.."

"Aww" Ikuto pouted

"It's just that I mean your popular and well I'm not"

Don't worry and let's see what happens on Monday, I can't wait" he said with yet again his unique smirk

"Ikuto I wanted to ask you something else?" Amu said a little embarrassed

Ikuto noticed that so he just wanted to tease her, so he grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. Grabbing her wrist not allowing her to move

"Yes?" He asked in a seductive tone

_Omg!!! What is he doing???_

"C-can y-you…."

Amu started to blush like a tomato

"Uh-huh?" Ikuto said in an even more seductive tone of voice

_This is so much fun… she is just too cute when she blushes… no wait she's sexy when she blushes... yeah she's sexy_

"C-can y-you g-give me a p-piggy b-back r-ride?"

"Sure"

He kneeled a little bit so that she could climb on him. and he carried her to her house

He gave her a good bye kiss and ran to his house, because it was late

Amu was in her room now alone again

_I just can't wait for Monday…_

**Well here ends this chapter**

**I hope you liked it, and I tried to make it even longer because of the late update**

**It really took me a lot of time to write this story because I just didn't want to end the story after they kissed**

**So please give me ideas for what they are going to encounter at school**

**Oh and:**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here is the next chapter, and I think I smell the ending of this story pretty close**

**Maybe it's just this chapter and the next; I still need to think about it**

**I do not own shugo chara**

**Enjoy**

It is now Monday and Amu is too excited for today that she even woke up before the alarm clock went off

_I'm soo excited, today is the first day of school with Ikuto as MY boyfriend…what will my friends say…I need to tell Rima first!!!_

Amu dressed in her regular uniform, and ate a bowl of cereal, and she was leaving the house running

But she did not know that someone was waiting for her outside her house

_Why is this girl taking so long, I want to walk with her to school, I mean she is now MY girlfriend…I wonder what Tadagay's face will look like when he sees I'm with her_

Amu closed the door to her house and since she was about to start running, the mat outside the door twisted and she twisted her ankle and fell

Mean while Ikuto was daydreaming of perverted things to do to Amu to make her blush, but he was interrupted with a loud THUD and a…

"Ow…_wince_, my ankle "said Amu

Ikuto turned around to see that the source of the THUD was his girlfriend

He walked up to her, but she was hurting too much that she didn't notice him

"Oh, no, it's swollen now…"said Amu trying to get up, but failing

"Do you need help?" said Ikuto

"AWW, NO STRANGER!!!!" she yelled and threw her backpack at the 'stranger'

Ikuto dodged it, "I'm not a stranger" he said while walking up in front of her

"Oh, it's you, I'm sorry" she said with an embarrassed smile

"So, that's how you greet me… and without a kiss" he said pouting

Amu blushed, still not used to these kinds of stuff

Ikuto just laughed, and Amu started to get up again

She was about to stand up straight, but her swollen ankle failed her and she was about touch the concrete, when two strong arms caught her

Her ankle was hurting to much that a tear escaped

"Amu, you shouldn't force yourself if it hurts too much" Ikuto now said with a concerned voice

Amu just looked up at him and hugged him

_He is just perfect; he was waiting for me outside my house_

All of a sudden, Amu felt no pain at all, and she also felt as if she was flying

"Wha-"

"Amu, I'll carry you since it's obvious that you can't walk to school like that, and when we get there we're putting ice on your ankle"

Ikuto carried her bridal style

On their way to school they talked about random stuff

_I'm actually enjoying this_

_This is fun but… I haven't received a kiss yet…hmmm I have a plan…_

Ikuto had a smirk forming on his face, and this made Amu wonder what was going on in his head but she didn't want to ask

They finally reached the school and Ikuto carried her to the middle of the main garden

Half of the school was there, staring at them

Ikuto's fans where glaring at Amu, and she hid her face in his chest

_I wonder what her reaction will be…_

Ikuto stopped walking and put Amu down

She smiled and said, "My ankle doesn't hurt anymore, but why are we standi –"

Ikuto's smirk grew bigger and all of a sudden

"I LOVE AMU AND SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND" Ikuto yelled with all his lungs

Amu turned tomato red, not only because he said he loved her again, but also because he yelled it and EVERYONE in the school heard

But out of nowhere she got the courage to…

"I LOVE IKUTO AND HE… IS MY BOYFRIEND" Amu yelled smiling and embracing him into a hug

_Just a hug, no…_

Ikuto raised Amu's chin and gave her a kiss, but just when he was going to break the kiss Amu pulled him closer and deepened the kiss even more

All of Ikuto's fan girls gasped and became furious, by now they had a plan constructed by their leader

They wouldn't have let go if it wasn't that they needed air

The couple just stared into each other's eyes for a while until the warning bell interrupted them

"OH SHOOT! I have to get my books, see ya in class ok" Amu told Ikuto while running to her locker

_She's just so funny, oh well might as well wait for her in class…_

Amu arrived at her locker, and got her books, but Ikuto's fan club had her surrounded and approaching her was a girl with blond pigtails

Anger filled the blonde's eyes

_UH OH, THIS LOOKS VERY BAD!!... WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

_Where is Amu, the bell is about to ring, and she had enough time to go to her locker and come to the classroom…the bell just rung, she's late __(sigh)_

The class started but Amu was still not there, Ikuto started to worry

Then all of the class focused their attention to something outside, even the teacher stared wide eyed at what was happening outside

_Why is everyone looking outside??_

Shock was all over Ikuto's face…

**Okay, so this is where this chapter ends, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to update very soon**

**Please review!!! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I have a favor to ask you, please**

**My friend (name: super-p) is writing a story it's Inuyasha and Kagome, and it's really good but it doesn't get many reviews so my friend gets disappointed, could you please read the story and if you like it review it please, well that's all thanks**

**I do not own shugo chara**

**Enjoy**

_What the heck do they think they are doing??_

Ikuto ran outside full of anger that even his eyes had flames in them

When he arrived at the scene his girlfriend was in the floor with blood in her lips and arms, and it looked as if she wasn't breathing

_Amu…_

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!"

His fan girls hadn't noticed him behind them

Once they saw him they were going jump all over him, but he had such a cold stare that they stopped in their tracks and some of them ran away

"I WON'T SAY THIS AGAIN, WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!"

Utau came up from behind and said with a smile, "It was me! Now we can be together forever without her disturbing us, because now she has an even uglier face"

He was so mad that he forgot that he was not supposed to hit girls and launched at her with his fist ready for the blow

But somebody stopped him

"CUT IT OUT!! Ikuto… Amu needs you right now, we will take care of Utau" said Kukai while pointing at Yaya, Nagehiko, and Rima

Ikuto just looked at them huffing and puffing but he nodded and ran to Amu

_I should have gone with her to her locker… better yet I shouldn't have made it public that we were a couple, I mean I knew I had fan girls and then on Saturday she told me she was worried because of them… I'm so stupid_

Ikuto was disgusted by the scene, HIS Amu was lying on the floor and seemed unconscious

"Amu…" he said sadly

"Erg…" Amu tried to say something but she hurt too much to say something

_Good she is not unconscious or in a coma or something like that_

"Shh shh, don't talk I'll help you" he said while carrying her bridal style and taking her to the Nurse Room

"Oh My Gosh! What Happened?!" asked the nurse a bit surprised

"…Some girls, well actually my fan club, hit her" he said irritated

"Oh my… lay her down on the bed, I'll get the bandages"

_I wish I could talk…so the he could at least hear my voice and feel calmer…Ikuto…I'm sorry_

_Amu you're going to be okay_

The nurse cleaned Amu's wounds and wrapped them in bandages, during the process Amu fell asleep because she had so much pain

After 1 ½ Amu woke up to see a white ceiling

_What happened, where am I? Is somebody holding my hand?_

She turned around to see blue sleeping on the side of the bed

_Is that Ikuto?? Why is he in the Nurse's Room?? Did something happen to him!?_

"Ikuto?" she said in a very low voice because it hurt to talk

With that Ikuto looked up with sleepy eyes and smiled when he saw the honey-colored eyes of his love

_Finally…she's awake, thank goodness_

"_Amu…I'm so sorry…"_

"_For what? Did something happen to you?" she asked panicked_

He smiled and shook his head no

Amu sighed in relief

"Something happened to you and it's my –"

"NO! It wasn't your fault so then don't say anything about it? Let's just act as if nothing happened" she smiled

"_sigh…_ you're so carefree about this you know?"

"I know… but that's why you love me" she said smirking

An idea popped in his head and now he had a smirk

"Well you wanna know something else?"

Amu nodded her head yes

"We are in a room…with a bed…with a curtain…alone…and you're on the bed…" he said seductively leaning closer and closer to Amu

"P-P-pervert!" she shot, and got out of bed wincing since all her body hurt

"HAHAHA"

Amu just glared at him and started to leave

_He laughs at me! I can't believe it!_

"Aww Amu don't leave me" Ikuto said while running to her and carrying her since he knew she was in too much pain to walk well

"Do you wanna know something else, Ikuto?"

"Mmm Okay"

"You were a nerd when I first met you… and now you are the best boyfriend a girl could have…but…the kissing part you might not be that good at… I mean I think it's your first relationship" she said smirking waiting for something to happen

"Oh that's what you think?"

"Yep"

With that Ikuto kissed Amu with so much love and passion that he even begged for entrance and he let him, she never wanted it to end but he had to separate them

"So what do you think now?" he asked smirking

"I love you"

"That's not an answer, but I love you too"

They kissed again in the same way, and the nurse ended

"OMG!! GO MAKE OUT SOMEWHERE ELSE!! SHOO SHOO!"

Amu and Ikuto started laughing and went to the gardens, to do as the nurse told them to

**Well here ends this chapter and the story : (**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and that you will read stories that will be coming up soon**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**Oh and also please do me the favor I asked at the begging of this chapter**

**Thanks**


End file.
